Boil the Big Bully
Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Boil the Big Bully, more often simply called Boil the Big Bully, is the 184th video made by SuperMarioGlitchy4. In this blooper, the Bullies from Lethal Lava Land smell Toad's cookies and take over the Princess Peach's castle. Plot Mario is driving to the castle in his kart, Jacqueline goes onto the road and Mario throws a Red Shell at her knocking her away. He races up a hill and crashes, only to see Peach, Luigi, and Toad outside of the castle looking at it from a distance. Luigi throws a pair of binoculars at Mario, and he sees that the castle has been overrun by bullies also known as Pompeiis... and that they knocked the spaghetti out of the refrigerator. Mario asks who let them in. Toad hides behind Peach, but that didn't stop Mario from being suspicious. A flashback reveals that Toad brought some cookies down to the basement. The bullies from Lethal Lava Land smelled the cookies, came out of the painting and took over the castle. Luigi asks Mario what they are going to do. Mario decides to not do anything because it's not his fault the bullies took over the castle. A bully then comes out of the castle and vomits spaghetti all over Luigi. This angers Mario, because "no one vomits out his favorite food but him!" Mario is about to charge into the castle, but then hears a loud crash. So instead, he calls for SuperMarioGlitchy4 and tells him Peach is having a naked dance party. SMG4 runs into the castle only to see bullies everywhere. Mario holds the door shut and baiting them with cookies on SMG4 so he can defeat the bullies, but they beat up SMG4 instead. Mario and SMG4 then decide to enter the castle in disguise, wearing black makeup and horns, but they quickly ditch the horns because SMG4 calls them ridiculous. Suddenly, Pompeii AKA the Big Bully walks in and says that there is an impersonator. It turns out not to be Mario or SMG4, but actually Steve naked. After they throw him out, the bullies continue about their retarded business. On the second floor, Mario and SMG4 see three Bullies watching "Ssenmodnar 6" on TV. Mario says he is going to find the boss of the Bullies. SMG4 tries to stop him, but he is ambushed by Bullies. Mario, being Mario, decides to goof off before finding the boss. First, he puts an "OBEY" poster on the bullies' TV. Then he tries to buy a drink from the Pepsi machine, but gets mad and ends up destroying it. This angers the Bullies, who bring Mario before their Boss, who resides on the third floor. The Boss yells at Mario for going against his own side. When Mario reveals he is not a Bully, the Bully Boss says that now he has to kill Mario. SMG4 attempts to rescue Mario, only to find the door to the third floor is being guarded. He decides to call Bowser on his cell phone for help. Meanwhile, the Bully Boss tells Mario he can only let him live if he can turn into a Pepsi machine. Mario considers it, but decides to die instead. Suddenly Bowser comes crashing through the roof. The Bully Boss simply kicks him out, and he lands next to Steve. The Bully Boss escorts Mario to a platform surrounded by lava. He asks Mario if he has any last words before meeting his doom. Mario begins to sing the "I Love You" song from Barney and Friends, but then says "SYKE!" and runs away. Mario and the Bully Boss fight for a while, and Mario eventually defeats the Bully Boss with a "Falcon Hump". Mario then does a celebratory dance, and accidentally knocks the Boss into the lava. As he sinks into the lava, he says that "THE BULLY ARMY WILL RULE THE WORLD!" Meanwhile, at the castle, the bullies hear a helicopter outside. It is being driven by SMG4, and it has a giant cookie attached to it. The bullies chase after the cookie, trampling Luigi in the process. SMG4 flies to the arena where Mario is, and he uses the cookie to trick the bullies into jumping into the lava. Mario congratulates SMG4 on killing the bullies... until SMG4 replaces the cookie with a giant plate of spaghetti, and Mario chases it into the lava and dies, thus being replaced with a 2nd clone for the very next bloopers and beyond (the Mario who died here was the clone that replaced the actual Mario, who died in Bob-ombache). Characters * Mario * SuperMarioGlitchy4 * Bullies AKA Pompeiis * Pompeii AKA Big Bully * Bully Boss AKA King Bully * Chill Bully (minor appearance) * Chief Chilly (King Pompeii) (mentioned) * Toad * Luigi * Peach (cameo) * Bowser * Jacqueline (cameo) * Steve (2 cameos) * Wario (cameo on TV) * Waluigi (cameo on TV) Trivia *This is Jacqueline's final appearance in 2008. Category:Videos